


That's Why I Love You

by BadMonsterFr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambassador Clarke, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, French, Love, The 100 - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadMonsterFr/pseuds/BadMonsterFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est temps des adieux. Temps des négociations et temps de paix. Mais aussi temps d'amour, de rapprochement et d'intimité retrouvée. Clexa, 3x07 revisité. Rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Clexakru ! Au moment où je posterais ce petit OS, beaucoup seront en train de fangirler sur la dernière interaction de Lexa et Clarke, mais ayant une soudaine envie de me pencher sur le sujet, j'ai tenté une première écriture sur ce pairing pour le moins addictif.
> 
> Un petit coucou et merci à celles qui se reconnaîtront, perfides et horribles tortionnaires ;)
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et la première partie de cet OS reprends les événements de 3x07. La scène d'amour passablement trop courte, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur la lancée ? Rated M, attention les enfants. Et bonne lecture à tous !

Partie 1 :

Alors qu'elle était postée devant la chambre du Commandant, prête à frapper le bois de sa porte, Clarke se mit à hésiter. Hésiter n'était même pas le mot. Réfléchir, se stopper, penser. Se perdre un peu tout en se demandant si le choix de partir était sien ou bien si ce dernier était véritablement une obligation. Il y avait ces deux parties d'elle-même, luttant quant à savoir quelle était la bonne solution. Son rôle en tant qu'Ambassadeur parmi les 13 clans lui paraissait primordial, mais ce même statut se détachait maintenant du leader qu'elle était devenue auprès de son peuple. Elle n'était plus celle qui dirigeait les opérations, bien qu'elle fût celle à qui certains devaient la vie. Pike gérait Arkadia à sa place, tandis qu'elles les représentaient tous. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient des idées opposées quand au bon fonctionnement et mode de vie que devait adopter Skaikru. Mais pour sûr, déclarer la guerre aux 12 clans les anéantiraient tous. Et si ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait les convaincre, le commandement de Pike se chargerait de leur apporter la mort. Non, elle devait y aller. Mais encore, l'hésitation la prenait sans qu'elle puisse répliquer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se raviser, elle frappa, annonçant sa venue et entra sans attendre de réponse. La chambre semblait vide, parsemée çà et là de massifs de bougies, comme habituellement allumées. Les yeux bleus de Clarke redécouvrirent la pièce qu'elle avait plus qu'imaginé depuis sa dernière venue. Le canapé de cuir noir sur lequel le Commandant s'était assoupi était cependant vide de sa présence. Elle avisa le lit, majestueux et occupant la plus grande partie de la pièce, et surmonté de peaux de bêtes. Elle aurait pu le trouver magnifique et s'attarder sur les formidables détails de ce dernier, mais la brune demeurait absente. Clarke s'impatienta presque lorsqu'elle vît une silhouette habillée de noir se dessiner dans la lumière tamisée qui absorbait allègrement la pièce. Le regard de la jeune femme se figea, et presque sans voix elle se mit à observer la jeune Commandante, lentement délier ses cheveux de ses mains avant que celle-ci se stoppe à son approche.

La blonde se trouva sans voix. Non seulement elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment lui annoncer qu'elle refusait son offre, mais voir Lexa ainsi lui était encore plus déroutant que son arrivée sur Terre. La brune lui semblait tout d'un coup être une autre. Pas que son visage soit différent, mais l'expression qui le possédait lui était étrangère. Bien sûr, l'insigne sur son front lui rappelait indéniablement sa position. Ses cheveux descendaient lentement sur son épaule droite en une cascade brune, chose qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de voir. Sa tenue, noire comme celle qu'elle portait à chacun de ses conseils, était ici composée de dentelles pour le haut. Celui ci laissait apparaître une clavicule saillante. Un pantalon de même couleur, moulait parfaitement ses jambes, mettant en valeur une silhouette délicieusement élancée. Ses yeux bleu-vert surmontés d'une touche de noir observèrent son Ambassadeur avec interrogation, mais Clarke ne pipa mot. Elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit tant cette vision la perturbait. Ici, elle ne voyait plus le Commandant des 13 clans, mais seulement une jeune femme à l'aspect presque similaire pourtant dépourvu de toute peinture de guerre. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle fût la Heda que tous redoutaient tant, et tout portait à croire que cette dernière s'était évaporée. Clarke resta figée, Lexa s'avança donc.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

Ses lèvres entrouvertes et pulpeuses à souhait semblaient encore vouloir formuler maintes et maintes phrases, questions. Mais elle se stoppait, laissant la parole libre à la blonde. Clarke soupira intérieurement, lui annonçant son départ imminent.

« Maintenant. »

Le Commandant acquiesça, faiblement, immédiatement regrettant la décision de celle qui était devenue son alliée. Mais elle se devait de comprendre, elle tentait de s'en persuader. Clarke ne s'en allait pas de plein gré, mais par volonté d'aider son peuple et le ramener sur une bonne voie. Une voie solide et sûre, qu'elle, Commandant des 13 clans, accompagnerait de son soutien. La blonde s'avança alors jusqu'à elle, se postant à quelques centimètres.

« Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle tristement.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu dois y retourner. Ils sont ton peuple. » lui répondit le Commandant, usant logique et bon sens pour éloigner la tension.

Lexa resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle aussi était en pleine réflexion. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Qu'y avait-il à rajouter si ce n'était qu'elle était également désolée. En soit, elle l'avait déjà dit et redit. Non pas directement mais par ses actions depuis l'arrivée de Clarke à Polis. Par son attention portée à la jeune femme, à ses demandes et à ses requêtes les plus impossibles. Aujourd'hui, le sang ne demandait plus le sang. Et pourtant, jamais encore ne s'était-elle sentie aussi étrangère à son peuple. Jamais encore les voix des anciens Commandants ne l'avaient hantée à ce point. Pour Clarke, elle allait jusqu'à l'encontre de toutes leurs traditions. Pour cette seule femme, elle avait bousculé tous leurs codes, toutes leurs coutumes, jusqu'aux plus anciennes.

« C'est pourquoi je... » commença la brune.

Mais elle s'arrêta, soudainement hésitante. N'avait-elle pas déjà prouvé l'aimer, peu avant l'attaque sur le Mont Weather ? Que pouvait-elle dire, ou rajouter de plus, à celle qui l'avait déjà repoussée ? Lexa s'était résolue à attendre, ne serait-ce qu'un signe lui annonçant la route à suivre avec la blonde. Mais tentatives sur tentatives se résumaient toutes par un échec cinglant, un refus de proximité. Elle avait eu preuve que Clarke tenait à elle, mais Lexa désirait plus encore. Une boule bloquait sa gorge, ses cordes vocales comme immobilisées sous le regard de Clarke qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traduire.

« C'est pourquoi tu es toi. »

La blonde acquiesça, se satisfaisant comme elle le pouvait de sa réponse pour le moins inattendue. Et elle la fixait encore de ses yeux bleus. Elle fixait son visage, ces yeux qu'elle voyait embués, et ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle se retenait de se jeter. Elle se souvenait encore de leur douceur, leur chaleur, lorsqu'elles avaient rencontrées les siennes dans la tente du Commandant.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous ne devrons plus rien à notre peuple. » la rassura la blonde.

Un sourire timide et presque effacé se dessina brièvement sur la bouche de Lexa, et elle tenta vainement d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, les laissant pendre nerveusement le long de ses hanches. Si elle avait laissé son envie s'exprimer, elle aurait entouré le corps de Clarke de ses bras. Si elle n'avait pas été Commandant, elle se serait laissée aller contre son épaule, la peur de la perdre l'obsédant. Elle se forçait à ne pas y penser, restant ainsi immobile.

« Je l'espère » lui répondit-elle simplement, se contenant tout juste.

Elle lui tendit sa main, flottant péniblement dans l'air à laquelle celle de Clarke vint immédiatement se raccrocher. Simultanément, leurs doigts frôlèrent leurs poignets et vinrent les serrer l'un l'autre.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

Les pensées de Clarke furent immédiatement prises d'assaut par un souvenir précis. Cette fois, où ces mêmes mots étaient sortis de la bouche du Commandant. Le Mont Weather. Son visage maculé de sang, probablement celui de ses soldats et de ses ennemis. Elle lui fit face et puis s'en était allée, comme ça, comme si rien n'importait plus. Aujourd'hui Clarke avait réalisé que cet abandon avait été un coup bas pour Lexa, et qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, la brune n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver des regrets concernant sa décision. Elle maintenait avoir agi pour le bien de son peuple, tout comme Clarke aurait agi pour le sien. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tard ? Abandonner l'espoir de sauver des innocents pour laisser priorité à celles et ceux qui étaient des siens ? Elle s'était détestée pour cela, tout comme elle l'avait détestée. Puis elle avait réalisé la nécessité de telles actions, là où la guerre faisait rage inlassablement et presque quotidiennement. La survie ou la mort immédiate.

Et puis autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Intensément, un nœud lui noua les tripes. Et si cette fois-ci, elles ne se retrouvaient pas ? Et si cette fois était la dernière où elle voyait encore la jeune femme se tenir face à elle, cette expression unique posée sur son visage, la dévisageant comme si elle n'était qu'une illusion. Alors elle s'avança.

Lentement, ses pas devinrent silencieux comme si elle était un spectre et son regard ne quitta les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Elle vint finalement agripper sa nuque avec douceur, capturant passionnément ses lèvres. Lexa eut un mouvement de surprise qu'elle tenta de rendre aussi imperceptible que possible, ses mains venant maladroitement se perdre dans les mèches de la blonde. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes durant qui semblèrent des heures, la lumière de l'extérieur réchauffant leur visage. L'Ambassadeur se dégagea peu après, avec tendresse, non sans que Lexa vienne la suivre.

Une vague de chaleur les submergea, leurs respirations se joignant pour n'être qu'un. Les yeux azur de la blonde recroisèrent ceux vert-bleuté du Commandant, et elle se figea, suivant délicatement du regard la larme caressant la joue de la brune. Déjà la goutte d'eau salée avait atteint son menton que Clarke revenait vers elle, lui arrachant un second baiser. Les lèvres de Lexa se mirent à danser avec délectation, sa main gauche gagnant un passage contre la nuque de la blonde qui ne parvenait pas à la lâcher. Sa respiration devenait courte, l'air manquant à ses poumons remplis d'excitation. Elles se séparèrent, quelques secondes seulement, puis le Commandant se refit désireux.

Les mains de Clarke se mirent à parcourir ses hanches, remontant et suivant un chemin qu'elle traça d'elle-même jusqu'à ses côtes. Le souffle chaud de la brune parcourait sa bouche, un courant presque électrisant passant à travers son corps. Ses doigts se glissèrent finalement jusqu'aux épaules du Commandant, passèrent rapidement dans son dos pour venir dénouer l'attache de son haut. Son dos se retrouvant nu, Lexa ne réagit pas cependant, se ruant avec une intensité certaine sur les lèvres de Clarke. Ses mains agrippèrent ses avant-bras, comme désirant l'avoir plus près d'elle encore, la relâchant le temps d'un instant, la bouche tremblante et les yeux embués tant son émotion s'échappait de son être tant la jeune femme qu'elle était prenait le pas sur son rôle de leader. Ses sentiments, sa faiblesse. Et pourtant, jamais encore Lexa ne s'était sentie si poussée par l'amour lui-même.

Les mains de la brune saisirent timidement celles de son vis-à-vis, l'entraînant vers le lit où elle s'assit, fixant avec exaltation celle qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. La bouche entrouverte, et attendant un geste, ou ne serait-ce même qu'un signe de rejet de la part de Clarke, Lexa ne laissa que le nom de cette dernière s'échapper. Elle se mit mentalement à la supplier. La supplier de ne pas laisser ainsi attendant, de ne pas la laisser tout court. Cela serait sa plus grande défaite, et peut-être son ultime bataille. Le regard de la blonde se mit à scanner son visage, mais ne la rejetta aucunement. Au contraire même, elle ne mit guère longtemps à s'approcher d'elle, sa bouche revenant vers la sienne et s'y accrochant désespérant tout en laissant leurs corps s'effondrer sur les fourrures.

Les lèvres de Clarke rencontrèrent son cou, embrassant la peau brûlante, Lexa agrippant ses mains à son dos et retenant un soupir de satisfaction. Son cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir, et son corps maintenant si proche de celui de la blonde n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les hanches de Clarke frôlant lentement les siennes, elle dut se faire force pour ne pas sombrer immédiatement et se ruer sur elle. Ses doigts fins se faufilèrent le long du pull bleuté que portait la blonde. Elle en saisit les extrémités, le faisant remonter et l'enlevant à sa propriétaire qui ne se plaignait pas tant que cela. Clarke se releva, ses genoux contre le matelas, surplombant Lexa et ne portant plus qu'un léger tissu sur sa poitrine.

Clarke aimait regarder la brune et son masque de stoïcisme et de sérieux peu à peu disparaître. Les doigts de la blonde vinrent décrire de douces caresses sur l'abdomen de son amante, utilisant ses pouces pour tracer de longues lignes le long de ses côtes. Le Commandant se mordit les lèvres, son torse se soulevant et un doux sourire prit place sur son visage. Son regard émeraude ne quitta pas Clarke qui souriait également tout en écartant petit à petit la dentelle qui peuplait la peau de la brune. Cette dernière se releva lentement contre elle, ses jambes coincées dans son dos, aidant Clarke à retirer l'habit. Il vola à travers la pièce, mais avait perdu tout d'intérêt avant même d'atteindre le sol.

Peau contre peau, une chaleur les entourait comme si un cercle de flammes s'était formé autour d'elles. Elles s'embrassèrent encore, avec moins de tendresse, plus d'envie, plus d'intensité. Plus de passion. La langue de Lexa alla chercher celle de son amante, léchant ses lèvres avec envie jusqu'à que cette ultime barrière se brise. Elles suffoquaient, le bonheur les envahissant graduellement. Les mains du Commandant allèrent griffer le dos de la blonde, se débarrassant du dernier tissu qu'elle portait et laissait sa poitrine se dévoiler. De son dos, elles descendirent sur ses fesses, pressant la peau contre sa paume et appréciant la rondeur de ces dernières. Clarke soupira, sentant les dents du Commandant s'attaquer à sa gorge, mordant et savourant lentement sa peau qui tremblait légèrement.

« Lexa... » murmura t-elle, le souffle court.

Elle s'arrêta, ayant peur d'avoir commis la moindre erreur, mais croisant le regard de la blonde fixant sa poitrine toujours couverte, elle se mit à sourire. Ne séparant pas son regard du sien, elle retira également le tissu qui la couvrait et s'amusa de voir les paupières de Clarke papillonner comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Cette dernière ne se détachait décidément pas des seins de sa partenaire, dessinés à la perfection, mais sur lesquels elle avait surtout très envie d'apposer ses doigts. En caresser le contour, les sentir se durcir sous sa langue...

« Clarke ? » chuchota son Commandant, levant sa main lentement vers elle.

Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de sa mâchoire, son index relevant le menton de Clarke qui semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées. Son autre main frôla sa taille, se promenant avec lenteur dans le dos de la blonde.

« Tu es magnifique.. »

Lexa resta coi, elle ne pensa pas réellement avoir tant d'avantages aux yeux de son Ambassadeur. Avait-elle cette idée d'elle depuis plusieurs temps déjà, ou cela ne lui sautait-il aux yeux que maintenant qu'elle la voyait dénudé ? Pourtant, elle ne formula aucune des questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle préféra simplement la caresse de la bouche de la blonde contre la sienne. C'était même un frôlement tant il fut court et pourtant si annonciateur de confiance. Les yeux de la blonde papillonnèrent une seconde fois, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans que rien n'en sorte. Si ce n'était un court soupir tandis que Lexa s'appropriait ses seins, en découvrant ces derniers avec une lenteur horrifique. Elle les embrassa lentement, ses lèvres provoquant des vagues de chaleur le long du corps de la blonde, celle-ci empoignant doucement les cheveux de sa partenaire. La basculant sur le lit, le Commandant venait parcourir sa poitrine de ses mains, y continuant à s'y attarder de sa langue, tentant avec amusement son Ambassadeur. Cette dernière répliqua presque immédiatement, faisant basculer la jeune femme sous elle, maintenant ses bras aux dessus de sa tête.

Le visage de Clarke avait pris une teinte rosée et Lexa le jugea adorable. Elle s'immobilisa, les canines de la blonde se refermant sur sa peau au niveau de son ventre. Sa langue se balada, léchant les abdominaux contractés et laissant ses mains se diriger d'elles-mêmes sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Ses pouces allèrent cercler ses tétons durcis, légèrement et terriblement tentants. Puis elle remonta, avec une lenteur presque irréelle, Lexa soupirant sous son contact, sa voix se déliant de son sérieux quotidien.

« Oh Commandant...tu ne m'avais pas habituée à cela.. » lui susurra t-elle.

Et elle vint les mordres. Les prenant entre ses dents et laissant sa langue les découvrir, s'enivrant dans l'odeur de pin et de genévrier qui avait prit ses sens. Le son délicat qui arrivait à ses oreilles la poussa à continuer, l'excitant davantage. Les mains de Lexa redescendirent contre elle, agrippant son dos, griffant sa peau de craie. Elle tremblait, l'ivresse la prenant avidement entre ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers son propre bas ventre, mais immédiatement Clarke agrippa ses poignets, les ramenant au dessus de son visage. Elle abusa de ses yeux verts et de leur incompréhension, s'appropriant ses lèvres avec amour.

« Pas encore... »

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait en réchapper, la brune maintint ses mains comme le lui ordonnait son Ambassadeur. Clarke s'amusa, descendant progressivement jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de son pantalon qu'elle défit habilement. Elle le fit glisser, le corps séduisant du Commandant se dévoilant presque entièrement à elle. Involontairement, elle se lécha les lèvres et Lexa le remarqua, souriant malicieusement.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, on dirait » constata t-elle, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux et bouclant ces derniers d'un doigt.

Sa blonde rampa face à elle, dérobant un baiser qu'elle eut du mal à laisser filer. Elle noua ses doigts aux siens, les amenant à leur place initiale et s'allongea sur elle.

« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? » Répliqua Clarke, haussant un sourcil.

Lexa ne lui répondit pas, un sourire lumineux le fit à sa place. Elle inspira longuement, faisant difficilement descendre le jean de la blonde qui se déhanchait afin de l'aider. Débarrassée de ce dernier, Clarke reprit fougueusement possession de la bouche de son amante. Elle voulait l'avoir sienne toute entière. L'entendre soupirer davantage, l'entendre gémir contre son cou, lui en demander plus.

« Tu es sublime »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Clarke soit poussée par ses ardeurs, enserrant la taille de la brune et la faisant rouler pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur elle. Elle l'admira un instant, tandis que le Commandant lui retirait son dernier vêtement et qu'elle en faisait de même. Son humidité rejoint presque immédiatement celle de sa partenaire, un mouvement lent de friction se créant entre elles. Le spectacle était paradisiaque, le corps de Lexa s'arquant contre le sien, le mat de sa peau illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Ses mains s'accrochaient à la taille de la blonde, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'elle alla toucher, prise d'extase de savoir son corps si intimement lié au sien. Bientôt les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent le souffle court, la brune se décalant à peine, de sorte à se retrouver aux côtés de la blonde qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Clarke respirait à pleins poumons, l'odeur du Commandant ne la quittant pas tout comme celle-ci la regardait intensément. Lexa n'était pas rassasiée et elle ne l'était guère non plus. Clarke l'embrassa et avec une infinie douceur qui se voulait douce et rassurante. La chaleur des doigts de Lexa traçant sa peau la rendait folle. Elle frôlait ses hanches lentement, remontant sur le bas de son dos et en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme blonde. Leurs nez allèrent se titiller, la tentation s'emparant de leurs esprits respectifs. Leur respiration restant à distance suffisante, l'index et le pouce de Clarke alla dessiner les traits du visage de la brune, suivant sa mâchoire, frôlant ses pommettes et caressant sa bouche délicatement comme si elle était faite de verre. Elle avait rêvé de faire cela plus d'une fois, dérivant longuement sur le visage du Commandant. Elle remarqua avec amusement que la marque de pouvoir sur son front n'avait pas bougé, aussi la prit-elle entre ses doigts, sa porteuse fronçant les sourcils une demi-seconde.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour l'instant, lui dit-elle, posant le petit accessoire sur une des tables basses près du lit.

-Je suis le Commandant. »

Clarke sourit, capturant les lèvres du dit Commandant, et savourait l'instant où cette dernière lui répondit. Elles se séparèrent à regret, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas pour autant.

« Je ne veux pas le Commandant. Je te veux toi, Lexa. »

La blonde avait parlé dans un murmure, pourtant le cœur de Lexa avait bondit dans sa poitrine en l'entendant. Son corps nu posé près du sien, elle se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes s'entremêlent parmi les peaux de bêtes.

« Je ne veux que Lexa contre moi. » ajouta-elle.

Les joues de la brune prirent presque immédiatement une douce teinte rosée, un sourire étrangement timide se formant sur son visage. Clarke n'en fit rien, passant ses doigts le long du poignet musculeux de la jeune femme en allant frôler le dos de sa main. Elle l'amena sur son ventre, tout en descendant légèrement, ce qui valu à la brune un instant d'hésitation. Un instant court, car elle mourrait d'envie de la toucher enfin. De lui donner tant de plaisir qu'elle-même ne pourrait qu'apprécier cette vision.

Les doigts fins allèrent finalement rencontrer leur cible, et Lexa inspira discrètement une bouffée d'oxygène. Cela devait être son côté stoïque qui avait du mal à se retirer mais la sensation sous ses doigts arrivait à la déstabiliser. Elle se mit en mouvement, doucement, jouant un accord identique à celui que possédait les hanches de la blonde. Clarke soupira, guidant la brune qui avait toute les peines du monde à garder son calme et à ne pas se jeter littéralement sur sa partenaire. Elle accéléra légèrement, accentuant son toucher et observa le visage de la blonde, prit par l'excitation. Ses doigts cerclant le centre de plaisir de son amante, elle vint dévorer son cou avec délicatesse, se perdant parmi les gémissements de cette dernière.

Ses doigts humides s'introduisirent vers son entrée, le corps de Clarke se crispant à peine tandis qu'elle entamait des va-et-vient régulier. Lexa lui échangea un baiser fiévreux, ayant toute les peines du monde à maîtriser les tremblements qui prenaient tout le corps de la jeune femme. Clarke s'agrippait à elle, accrochant ses doigts sur la peau mate décorée de cicatrices et enfouissant son visage contre le buste de la brune qui jouait encore de ses doigts. Elle accélérait graduellement et suivait toujours le rythme que prenait le corps de son amante, tant et si bien que Clarke se mit à prier mentalement. Elle priait pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, le corps de Lexa en fusion contre le sien tandis qu'elle vibrait sous ses doigts. Pourtant ses prières ne surent se résoudre, et ses mains s'enfoncèrent davantage dans le dos de Lexa, le marquant de nouvelles griffures. Elle suffoqua entre ses bras, son corps chaud la maintenant et sa bouche parcourant son corps de douceur. Les flammes dansantes des bougies autour d'elle lui semblèrent briller plus intensément le temps d'une seconde. Et elle se relaxa finalement, le regard de Lexa ne quittant son visage, un sourire discret posé sur ses lèvres.

La blonde cligna des yeux, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits tandis que ses mains se baladaient encore sur la taille du Commandant. Elle mordit sa bouche, s'amusant gentiment du fait que ses lèvres soient si pulpeuses, puis écarta une à une les mèches qui encerclaient le visage du leader. Lexa embrassa sa paume, lui lançant un regard tendre et pourtant tellement significatif. La seconde d'après, Clarke se retrouvait sur elle. Comme si surplomber le Commandant la rendait si fière qu'elle le souhaitait constamment. Ses doigts glissaient lentement sur ses hanches, et elle se surprit à voir un frisson parcourir le corps de sa partenaire. Lexa ne voulait plus qu'elle en cet instant, et elle en était bien consciente.

« Touche moi...Clarke, murmura t-elle.

-Depuis quand le Commandant supplie t-il ?

-Mais tu as dis... »

Puis elle se tut, avisant le sourire éclatant sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Je vois que ton esprit moqueur ne s'en est pas allé. »

Clarke s'amusait encore, un petit rire sortant de sa bouche. Elle secoua la tête, le Commandant prenant une courte revanche et encerclant son cou de ses bras. Elle dévora sa bouche, sa langue sinuant avec plaisir contre la sienne. Elle faillit la mordre, frappée par la réalisation, tandis que les doigts de son Ambassadeur s'approchaient dangereusement de son centre. Ses pupilles vertes ne se détournèrent pas de celles de Clarke, empruntes de calme et de confiance. Puis, au moment où elle atteignit son intimité, elle embrassa son front, à l'endroit même où se trouvait son symbole des minutes plus tôt. Et elle commença.

Elle la regardait, son visage prenant la plus délicieuse des expressions, la bouche entrouverte cherchant l'air qui lui manquait. Et tout cela ponctué de courts soupirs et autre gémissements qui venait capturer son cœur. Elle descendit mordre sa peau, dérivant rapidement sur ses seins qu'elle vint titiller de sa langue. Le corps de Lexa s'arqua, et la blonde en profita pour la pénétrer avec douceur. Un son distinct s'échappa de sa gorge et Clarke se sentit défaillir devant l'explosion de passion qui l'animait. Ses yeux d'azur vinrent soudain se perdre dans ceux de Lexa, qui les avait rouvert pour voir s'il s'agissait bien de la blonde et non d'un rêve érotique particulièrement réel. Mais Clarke était bien là, prenant soin de sa personne comme aucune autre ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Elle accrocha ses doigts à son cou, l'entraînant contre elle, ne supportant plus l'espace de vide entre leurs peaux qui s'entrechoquèrent, transpirantes et enflammées. La blonde poursuivait son effort, et lorsque le corps de Lexa se cambra enfin contre le sien, elle l'accompagna totalement. Ses yeux la suivait, ses mains la berçait et sa bouche ne quittait plus sa peau. La respiration frénétique de la brune s'atténua petit à petit tandis que Clarke enroulait son corps, pris par un froid soudain, dans les draps. La blonde alla entourer ses bras autour de son amante, embrassant sa nuque tandis que Lexa s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle se détendit doucement, son corps venant se poser contre celui de Clarke, nouant ses doigts aux siens qui venaient caresser son ventre. Elle tourna la tête, jetant un coup d'œil qu'elle pensait discret à son Ambassadeur. Cette dernière réitéra ses baisers, en déposant quelques uns sur son visage et sur ses épaules. Elle la regarda, longuement, mais n'osa rien dire. Lexa ne souhaitait pas qu'elle parte.

Elle apposa son visage sur l'oreiller, soupirant dans la tranquillité même de l'amour qu'elle avait repoussé pendant trop longtemps. Elle se mit à sourire, pensant à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et avec qui elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre à bien des projets de paix et de justice. La main de Clarke alla doucement dessiner les motifs de son tatouage, caressant son bras et profitant encore de la chaleur de la peau. La blonde s'était à peine décalée, observant le dos de son amante recouvert lui aussi de noir.

« -Si Octavia et moi devons atteindre le blocus avant l'aube... »

Mais Lexa la fit taire. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser que Clarke allait déjà partir. Elle voulait encore s'imaginer dans ses bras, encore une heure, ou ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Réflexion faite, elle les désirait toutes. Les nuits à ses côtés, les jours aussi. Clarke était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant et cela depuis des mois, tandis qu'elle avait observé la jeune femme blonde devenir ce leader qui l'inspirait tant. Elle l'avait convaincue, elle l'avait épaulée. Elle l'avait rendue meilleure et Lexa en était maintenant convaincue, Clarke la soutiendrait encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 :

L'après-midi approchait à sa fin, si bien que Clarke s'interrogea. Elle se demandait si Octavia l'avait attendue, car cela faisait bien plus d'une heure qu'elle l'avait quittée. Sa cervelle restait malheureusement trop éveillée, encore secouée par les images qui foulaient son esprit. Elle revoyait l'armée entière de Lexa décimée par son peuple et se jurait intérieurement de tout faire pour empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe se reproduise. Les évènements l'avaient secouée suffisamment pour qu'elle y pense dans un moment pareil et elle se commença à se maudire, se concentrant davantage sur sa partenaire à ses côtés. Elle se demandait comment l'appeler maintenant, mais pensait que les petits surnoms affectueux n'étaient pas du genre de Lexa.

Même dans son lit, elle restait une figure forte avec un charisme déraisonnable. Elle avait relâché le statut imposant de Commandant et la blonde pouvait enfin admirer la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevue lors de leur premier baiser. Clarke se mit à sourire, ses yeux baisant littéralement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait observer. Son cœur s'était soulevé alors qu'elle avait vu ce dont elle n'osait que rêver.

Durant trois mois, quand elle s'était mise à errer dans les bois, Lexa lui était souvent venu à l'esprit. Au départ, il n'était question que de haine. La plupart du temps, elle se rappelait à quel point sa trahison avait eu ce goût tellement amer sur sa langue. A ce moment même, elle désirait un autre goût sur sa langue. Elle désirait Lexa, alors qu'elle l'avait haït, et cela l'étonnait tout comme cela la fascinait.

« C'est magnifique. » dit-elle, ne dérangeant qu'à peine le silence.

Ses doigts allèrent suivre la colonne de la brune, suivant le tatouage qui la parcourait dans sa longueur. Des lignes d'encres étaient incrustées dans sa peau, des cercles les complétant çà et là, comme une partition dessinée à même son dos. Lexa faillit lui répondre sur un ton joueur qu'elle se répétait, mais elle se ravisa. Cela aurait été comme une critique face à ses compliments inespérés, et Dieu sait qu'elle aimait les entendre.

« Je l'ai eu le jour de mon Ascension. Un cercle pour chaque mort, quand le Commandant m'a choisie, expliqua t-elle, sa voix encore endormie.

-Sept cercles. Je pensais t'avoir entendue dire qu'il y avait neuf novices à ton Conclave. »

Lexa s'aperçu que sa voix ne se portait guère mieux que celle son amante, et elle se mit à espérer que cela n'influe pas sur ses discours lors de ses prochains conseils. Le Commandant devait être un modèle et la voix semi-brisée n'était en rien semblable à une monté de pouvoir. Bien au contraire.

« C'était le cas. Répondit-elle tranquillement

-Qu'est-il arrivé au numéro huit ?» s'étonna naturellement la blonde.

Lexa ne lui répondit pas, et un court silence remplissait la pièce et venait glacer sa colonne encore à nu. Elle se retourna dans les draps, son visage faisant face à celui de Clarke qui ne parvenait à la quitter des yeux. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage et n'avait plus aucune forme distincte. Cela faisait presque sourire la blonde, de voir que de simples minutes pouvait suffire pour provoquer un tel changement chez une personne. Les orbes verts de la brune ne la quittait pas non plus, scannant son visage de part en part et s'attardant comme à son habitude sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? »

Son visage semblait retrouver son naturel sérieux, et Clarke sentit qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Une blessure, une cicatrice sur laquelle Lexa n'avait pu réellement tirer un trait. Elle se demanda brièvement si cela était lié à celle qui portait le nom de Costia, puis elle se ravisa à exprimer ce genre de pensée à haute voix.

« Nous n'avons pas à parler. »

Un sourire qui se voulait naturellement coquin vint se dessiner sur sa bouche, et celui que lui rendit sa partenaire ne fit que l'agrandir. Lexa se redressa souplement, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un second. Puis d'un troisième. Sa main gauche se glissa sous les draps et tandis que les baisers pleuvaient encore, elle se mit à caresser son ventre avec tendresse. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, tout comme leurs mains qui se nouèrent l'une à l'autre dans l'espoir de ne jamais se relâcher. Finalement, le Commandant alla surplomber son amante, Clarke laissant dériver ses mains le long de ses hanches.

Leurs nez se touchaient et Lexa mima vivement une morsure que la blonde évita avec amusement. Elle haussa un sourcil face à son refus et alla mordre son cou, la blonde lui tendant presque sa gorge. Sa langue traça un sillon, de son menton à la naissance de sa poitrine et Clarke se retint de soupirer sous le regard amusé de Lexa qui ne souhaitait véritablement que cela. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa bouche, presque un ricanement amusé.

« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir parler ? » lui demanda t-elle tout en caressant ses côtes.

Clarke secoua la tête et n'eut le temps de réagir lorsque les lèvres du Commandant se mirent à embrasser ses seins. Sa langue suivant un léché parfait autour de son mont, sa main libre stimulant doucement l'autre. La main de la blonde se perdit dans ses cheveux tressés, les agrippant pendant que Lexa remontait contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres face à une Clarke en manque d'air. Cette dernière tenta vainement de lui échanger un baiser, mais son visage disparu en quelques secondes. Lexa se leva, glissant le long des draps pour se mettre debout dos au lit. Elle regarda Clarke, surprise de sa fuite soudaine, et reluquant son corps nu. Et puis elle s'en alla, part là d'où elle était venue.

Clarke resta ainsi, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Commandant venait de la tenter dangereusement pour ainsi la laisser dans son lit. Elle cligna des yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant décidemment trop rapidement à son goût. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, l'odeur de la brune flottant autour d'elle, comme imprégnée dans le bois du lit. Elle se retourna, amenant les draps à son visage et fermant les yeux en inspirant. Une bouffée d'oxygène suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, et elle se leva, légèrement déséquilibrée. Elle partit sur sa droite, suivant les pas que Lexa avait empruntés et entendit distinctement de l'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente. Passant son visage dans l'ouverture de la porte, elle tomba sur la silhouette qu'elle avait perdue. Le Commandant, face à la lumière douce d'un crépuscule, était assise sur les premières marches de son bassin, l'eau lui arrivant aux cuisses. Elle ne bougea pas alors que Clarke s'assit à ses côtés, essayant de rester digne face à l'excitation qui brûlait encore sa peau.

Elle n'avait jamais entrevue cette pièce, et ne l'avait pas même pensée si spacieuse. Elle observa les alentours, enregistrant le maximum d'informations possible. Elle remarqua une coiffeuse, faite dans le même bois que celui du lit. Les morceaux de miroir étaient brisés mais elle ne pouvait dire s'ils l'étaient depuis le début et si cela était dû à un accès de colère du Commandant. De l'autre côté, pas très loin, toujours en bois, une barre de penderie sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs tenues. Presque toutes étaient noires, ou de couleurs très foncées.

Lorsque Lexa stoppa l'arrivée d'eau, dont la blonde n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de la provenance, il n'y eut plus que le silence. Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent, en tenue d'Ève , ne se reluquant qu'à peine. Leurs doigts se joignaient en caressant la surface de l'eau. Clarke avança peu à peu, tirant son amante à sa suite. Lexa suivit, ses pas se ralentissant, elle resta immobile face à la blonde. Le pouce de cette dernière dessinant des cercles sur sa paume, elle resta silencieuse.

« Lexa ? »

Le ton qu'avait pris Clarke supposait l'interrogation, et elle se mua en surprise alors que Lexa saisissait passionnément ses lèvres. Son baiser lui sembla soudainement désespéré, son corps se collant contre le sien et ses mains parcourant son dos, la capturant entre ses bras. Sa respiration se mêla férocement à celle de la blonde, ses soupirs devenant presque halètements. Elle se recula à peine, le temps de la fixer, Clarke prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ses doigts se nouaient à ses longues boucles brunes et es réarrangeaient autour de son visage angélique. Lexa ne souriait plus et tout indiquait la tristesse sur son visage.

La blonde l'enlaça, serrant ses bras contre son dos jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps fusionnent. Non, Clarke ne voulait pas s'en aller. Pourquoi en aurait-elle envie ? Pour retrouver les malheureux qu'elle avait quittés, soigner les plaies comme elle l'avait fait depuis son arrivée sur Terre ? Retrouver la haine que certains éprouvaient, retrouver les pleurs des familles des morts qu'elle avait mit de côté en s'enfuyant ? Non, rentrer n'était décidemment pas une idée qui la tentait, et rester aux côtés de Lexa était à côté de cela un doux rêve.

« Je reviendrai vite » lui murmurait-elle, tandis que le Commandant s'agrippait à elle.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule, profitant de la peau chaude de la brune et tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se perdit, de longues secondes durant, contre la douceur de sa peau. Puis, elle vint la soutenir, la faisant s'adosser au bord du bassin, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Lexa secouait sa tête de bas en haut, se persuadant elle-même de son retour. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au dernier retour de Costia. Et à ce seul souvenir, elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Clarke, par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« -Mes hommes ne te quitteront pas des yeux. Je veillerai à ce que rien ne t'arrive, lui dit-elle, son cœur ratant un battement.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je te fais confiance » lui assura Clarke.

Elle se rappelait soudain d'une de leurs dernières soirées, alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée face à elle et lui avait juré loyauté. Elle se souvenait de la lueur dans ses yeux, aussi puissance qu'une promesse interdite. Pourtant elle l'avait fait, elle, Heda, qui ne se mettait à genoux pour personne.

Les yeux dérivèrent sur la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte, inspirant l'air avec difficulté. Ce n'est que lorsque que ses pupilles se fixèrent sur le cadre près de cette dernière, qu'elle balbutia.

« Tu…l'a gardé ? »

Lexa suivit son regard qui se posait sur le dessin collé au mur. Il la représentait, encore endormie, alors qu'elle lisait l'un des livres piliers que le premier Commandant avait rédigé. La nuit avait été terrible, si bien que seule la présence de Clarke à ses côtés l'aidait à se délester de toutes responsabilités. Enfin, presque toutes. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'était endormie, ses paupières ne luttant plus et sa lecture y aidant plus qu'autre chose. Tandis qu'elle soufflait enfin, Clarke était restée à ses côtés, un fusain traçant le papier délicatement.

« Il me plaît assez. »

La blonde examina rapidement les détails qu'elle n'avait pu modifier, et elle s'étonna de vouloir le décrocher pour corriger tout cela. Elle se surprit à cette pensée, le dessin étant l'une des choses qu'elle avait dû abandonner au premier jour sur Terre.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses souvenirs remontant en masse tandis que sa courte vie sur l'Arche défilait presque sous ses yeux. Elle resta figée, sursautant presque lorsque Lexa alla réchauffer son dos, faisant couler de l'eau sur ses épaules. La chaleur de celle-ci fit soupirer la blonde. Des sources chaudes peut-être ? Elle recula, se postant près du Commandant qui s'occupait à redécouvrir son dos.

« Je le terminerai lorsque je reviendrai » murmura telle, sa tête se tournant pour regarder son amante.

Lexa acquiesça. Son menton alla se poser sur son épaule, et le Commandant ferma les yeux une seconde, se remémorant la dernière heure qui venait de s'écouler. Une paire de lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son front, les mains de Clarke dégageant une mèche qui s'agitait devant les yeux de son amante.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires » lui annonça t-elle doucement.

Clarke se retira de son étreinte avec lenteur, se délestant à regret de la douce caresse que lui procurait le corps du Commandant. Elle sentit pourtant sa présence la suivant, ses pas se posant presque sur les siens. Elles sortirent du bassin ensembles, s'enroulant chacune dans une serviette. Clarke se sécha rapidement. Lexa, presque immobile, choisit de s'asseoir sur la chaise près de sa coiffeuse. Elle rêvait d'arracher ce stupide tissu blanc qui s'enroulait autour du corps de la blonde. Déglutissant, le jeune Commandant avisa son Ambassadeur alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

« -Je t'attendrai dans le hall. » lui annonça la brune, décidée à tout faire pour gagner un peu de temps.

Clarke lui prit gentiment la main, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux tellement fins de son amante. Son pouce dérivant quelques secondes sur le dos de sa main, elle la relâcha, affichant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Clarke recula, ses pas reprenant direction de la chambre. Elle se rhabilla, le parfum de Lexa flottant encore sur le tissu bleu de son pull. Cette dernière l'ayant suivit jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte l'observait discrètement. Elle aurait adoré que les battements de son cœur se relaxent ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Un baiser toucha ses lèvres, comme une goutte de pluie l'effleurant. Le tissu blanc noué autour de la poitrine de Lexa descendit rapidement le long de ses courbes jusqu'à ce que Clarke vienne la remettre à sa place. Elle chatouilla le nez du Commandant du sien, sentant la respiration de celle-ci s'accentuer.

« Reviens-moi. Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

La brune avait dit cela dans un murmure mais l'émotion submergeait ses cordes vocales, une impression de feu les irritant.

« Bientôt. » lui assura la blonde.

Ses doigts de la brune performèrent une dernière caresse le long de ses joues à peine rosées, encadrées par les cheveux blonds. Une goutte salée au bout de son index, Lexa s'écarta à regret, dévorant du regard la fille du ciel. Clarke prit la porte, ses pas faisant écho dans le couloir du palais, Lexa s'inclinant contre son lit et jetant un œil à ses draps dérangés. Son corps réchauffé par le soleil illuminant la pièce, elle laissa finalement tomber sa serviette.


End file.
